


Smuggler's Honor

by battybatzgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Luke in Leia's Dress, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybatzgirl/pseuds/battybatzgirl
Summary: The one where Luke loses a bet, and has to wear Leia's senator dress. Han reaps the spoils.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no explanation for how this happened. While Leia's dress in the movies is a little bulky, I based what Luke wears as the first dress in this picture set: http://starwars.tumblr.com/image/150130087208 
> 
> In other news, I hate these two idiots.

“Luke!” Han calls, glancing up and down the empty base hall before training his eyes back on the door. “C’mon kid, you gotta come out eventually.”

There is silence behind the door, then: “I-I don’t want to.”

Han laughs and leans against the door frame with one arm. “Well, you shoulda thought of that before you lost the bet.”

“You didn’t have to bring Leia into it!” Luke snaps back, his voice muffled slightly.

Han snickers, “Yeah, but it makes everything so much better.” He reaches down and jiggles the knob of the door. “Alright kid, time’s up.”

But the door doesn’t budge. Han shoves a bit of his weight against it, but it still doesn’t move. He huffs and pulls away from the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “Quit barricading the door with your magic.”

That’s enough for Luke to whip the door open, even if it was only barely far enough to pop his head out. His lips are pulled down in a pout. “It’s not magic,” Luke scolds, “it’s the Force. You’re part of it too, you know. I can feel you sometimes, even when I don’t want to.”

Han uncrosses his arms and leans down, matching his eye level with Luke. “If you come out, I can make you feel me for the rest of the week,” Han all but purrs. He watches color rise to Luke’s cheeks and snickers. “You’re too easy to rile up, kid.”

Luke’s frown deepens. “I’m not riled up!” He huffs, shifting his weight behind the door. Luke is obviously nervous, which only makes the situation funnier. “I—I’m just not used to this, is all.”

“I’m sure you look just as dazzlin’ as ever,” Han says, pushing off the door frame to nudge on the door. Han hears Luke let out a little sigh, and Han knows he’s winning.

“Just—just don’t make fun of me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Han assures him. He even raises two fingers in a mock salute. “Smuggler’s honor.”

Han can see how the kid’s eyes roll skyward before he moves away from blocking the door. Han slips inside the tiny washroom, closing the door behind him. There’s barely enough room for someone as little as Luke to move around in. It was clearly not made for two grown men, especially not in what Luke was wearing.

While the original idea of putting Luke in a dress stemmed from teasing, the actual sight of him made Han’s pants feel suddenly too tight. It was one of Leia’s senator dresses, all white and made of silky fabric that wrapped tight around Luke’s waist but fell lose around his arms. While the dress was a bit lowcut on Leia, it showcased Luke’s collarbone and smooth chest. It made the bright color of Luke’s eyes and lips stand out against the pale color.

“Is that even a real thing?” Luke says, backing up and looking anywhere but at Han, which is proving difficult since they are in such a tight space. “Smuggler’s honor?”

“’Course it is,” Han says, shooting him a smirk and reaching out with one hand to caress Luke’s hips in the smooth fabric. “That’s why we take our bets so seriously.”

Luke huffs again, his cheeks tinging pink. “How was I supposed to know that an inertia damper is the same as a parking break?” he muttered. “It sounds like something you would have in an air filter.”

“I got no sympathy for you.” Han shakes his head, trying to readjust but banging his elbow against the wall instead. “Never bet to know what part of a ship is broken if you’re not a mechanic, ‘specially not against the guy who _owns_ the ship.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Luke mutters dryly. He fumbles with the metal belt around his waist, biting his lip. Han’s eyes flicker down from Luke’s chest to his hips, accented in the fabric, and nearly groans. The dress left nothing to the imagination.

“You look real good in white, kid.”

Luke’s eyes snap up to him and he pouts. “You said—“

“I’m not makin’ fun,” Han says quickly, crowding in closer. “Just pointin’ out how good of a princess you make.”

Luke opens his mouth to respond, but Han swoops down and captures his lips in a kiss before he can get another syllable out. Luke stiffens for a second, and Han isn’t sure if the kid is going to push him away. But then he melts into it, and kisses Han back with fervor.

Immediately, Han switches tactics from getting Luke to shut up to getting Luke hot and bothered. He thrusts his tongue deeper into Luke’s mouth, fighting in earnest to dominate the kiss. Luke gives him a run for it, though, his pent-up frustration evident because of Han’s teasing.

Han maneuvers them around and lifts Luke up by the hips to sit him on the thin counter of the sink. Luke makes a surprised noise and breaks the kiss. For a minute, his legs are straight out because of the angle, unable to wrap them around Han’s waist because of how long the dress is. Han presses a kiss to Luke’s exposed collarbone, reaching down to hike up the fabric of the dress so Luke can wrap his legs around Han’s waist.

As Han’s fingers brush up against Luke’s bare inner thighs, he pulls back and smirks. “What, wearing a dress means you get to go commando?”

Luke flushes from his hairline down to his chest. “You can’t wear anything under white!” Luke protests, his voice higher than normal. “Everybody knows that. You can see right through it.”

Han hums and nips on Luke’s neck. “Strange. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure Leia wears underwear, and the only person who’d see you in this would be me.”

He feels it when Luke swallows, his mouth pressed just over a fluttering pulse point. “H-how’d you know Leia wears underwear?”

Han pulls back and rolls his eyes. “I’d really not like to bring up her up right now.” He places his hands high on Luke’s legs, rubbing the inside of his thighs with his thumbs. “Even if you are just as bossy as her in that thing.”

Luke sucks in an audible breath when Han’s hands brush close to his cock, which is steadily rising to attention. “I’m not bossy,” Luke protests, his voice wavering slightly as he leans back as far as he can on the counter and spreads his legs wider.

Snorting, Han pulls Luke into another kiss, their tongues colliding messily. Han wraps his hand around Luke’s cock, pumping once and swallowing the kid’s moan.

“See?” Han says, pulling back, taking in the slight fogginess of Luke’s eyes and the redness of his lips. “Bossy.” He pumps Luke’s cock again, and the Jedi scrambles to grab onto any part of Han he can.

“Yeah, well,” Luke pants, somehow maintaining an air that he was in perfect control of the situation. “I’m not the one who stole this out of Leia’s closet.” He punctuates the last word by jerking his hips up into Han’s grip, urging him to keep moving his hand.

Han noses his way under Luke’s jaw, nipping at a spot just under his ear while stroking Luke with a building rhythm. “Whatever you say, your worship.”

Now _that_ does something to Luke. His thighs jolt, tightening around Han’s waist and he lets out a loud moan. Han pulls back, the scruff from his cheek rubbing deliciously against Luke’s smooth jaw.

“You _like_ that?” Han asks, his hand stilling as his eyebrows shoot up. The kid avoids his eyes, staring instead at the collar of Han’s vest. The tips of his ears turn red and he nods once, biting his lip.

Han smirks, yanking almost roughly up on Luke’s cock, causing him to yelp. “Han!”

“What?” says Han innocently. “I only aim to please, my prince.” Luke lets out a shuddering breath and presses his face against Han’s neck. Han starts moving his hand in earnest now, stroking the length of Luke’s cock with a rough rhythm. Luke moans and bites down on Han’s neck, his legs trembling around Han’s hips.

Han can feel his own arousal, hot and throbbing against his belt, and if Luke kept squirming like that he might actually not last much longer than the kid.  

Luke whines when Han lets go of his cock, pulling his head back just far enough to glare at him. Han chuckles and starts to undo his belt. “Easy, your worship,” Han teases. “I’m just—“

Suddenly, the belt is whipped out of Han’s hands. His pants unbuckle themselves faster than lightening and they drop to his ankles. Han is left bare, and he looks up at Luke, slightly shocked.

Luke offers him nothing but a little shrug, accusing, “You’re too slow.” Han is about to point out that while he doesn’t know much about the magic of the Force, he’s pretty sure Luke is abusing it, but then Luke wraps his hand around both their cocks and rubs them together. Han groans helplessly, all argument getting tossed out the window and lets his head fall to Luke’s shoulder. Luke makes a moan in response, and Han closes his own hand around Luke’s, tightening his grip.

Together, they work each other into a fury. Han can feel the impending heat curling in his gut, burning through the rest of his body like a fire. Luke mewls and shivers, arching up into Han like he’s desperate for it. Han latches on to Luke’s neck and _sucks_ , making the kid yowl and surely leaving a mark for later.

“H-Han,” Luke hiccups, sounding as wrecked as Han felt. “I-I—“

Han unlatches from Luke’s neck and licks up his earlobe. “Such a good little prince,” Han purrs. “Come for me, highness.”

Luke gasps and his hand tightens around Han’s cock, and the next instant he’s coming. Luke keens, curling into Han and wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. Han gets pushed over the edge a few seconds later, their combined loads spreading over their fingers and onto their clothes.

Luke mashes their lips together, the kiss messy and uncoordinated as their orgasms slowly subsided. When Han pulls back, he sucking in as much breath as he could, he notices Luke’s grimace and frowns. “What?”

“We…our, um…the dress,” Luke stammers weakly, gesturing down to how the fabric of Leia’s dress now had splattered spunk where Han had hiked it up over Luke’s belly.

“It was already white,” Han says nonchalantly, shrugging. “She won’t notice.”

Luke’s face screws up, his cheeks still flushed. “That’s _disgusting_.”

“You were the one who didn’t wear underwear,” Han shoots back.

“It was your idea,” Luke retorts just as quick. “You need to clean it.”

Han rolls his eyes and steps back from the counter as much as he can, untangling Luke’s legs from his waist. “Yes, your worship. I live to serve.” Han gives a little bow, as much as he can in the confined space of the bathroom.

Luke’s blush deepens, and Han laughs.


End file.
